The present invention relates to an animal chute with animal-actuated locking gates that allows data to be gathered while the animal is detained in the chute. After data gathering, the gates will open to allow the animal to access a second area. The chute is also equipped with a safety feature of a breakaway panel which releases upon application of pressure from the animal.
It is common practice in the livestock industry to closely monitor the weight and other data concerning one's animals. This information is used for various purposes such as segregation based upon a predetermined weight which will provide a maximum financial return under prevailing market conditions. Various conventional devices have been developed for monitoring and sorting animals. However, many of the conventional devices are relatively expensive or are relatively labor intensive and often require several operators.
Therefore, a device is desired which would allow automated and/or animal-actuated monitoring and mechanical separation of animals into segregated areas. It is also desirable to have a device wherein the animals cannot easily exit the device in either direction until the data collection process is complete. It is also important not to overly arouse the animals so they will not injure themselves, to minimize dangerous parts common in conventional devices, and to provide an escape means which the animal can use.